A wide variety of low voltage components such as telephone cables, coax cables for television and interne service, wiring for home entertainment systems and surround sound, and cables for connecting computers to peripherals such as printers and facsimile machines, are prevalent in today's homes and offices. Frequently it is necessary to route these low voltage wires and cables through interior walls in order to connect low voltage components in separate rooms.
In some cases, holes are simply made in the baseboard or walls and low voltage cables are simply routed through the holes. However, this is an unsightly solution and detracts from the overall appearance of the building.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/384,423, sharing inventorship with the present invention, disclosed a cable routing assembly including a low voltage bracket and a scoop or frame for acting as a sight barrier for substantially blocking the view of low voltage or communication cables entering the wall.
Although several cable routing devices with sight barriers have been proposed for routing cables through walls, there are also situations in which the primary concern is accommodating a large number of cables and providing a safe opening through the wall. What is needed therefore is a cable routing device that provides an attractive wall portal for low voltage cables. The cable routing device should be capable of accommodating a large number of cables while providing a gradual or gentle bend radius to the cables passing through the device. The cable routing device should further provide a cable portal that is visually pleasing to the homeowner.